


Welcome to Dallas, Patrick Sharp

by Seascribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, negotiation, there are some condoms in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Sharp is "well-taken care of and happy to be here" in Dallas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Dallas, Patrick Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



> Written for Scribe, who is very invested in Sharpy's happiness in Dallas. Inspired by [this video](http://video.stars.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=834850) from camp. I've handwaved things a little bit with regards to the team makeup of the pre-season.

"I like them," Abby says, after they get home from the team welcome dinner and put the girls to bed. "I'm sure they'll take good care of you." She sounds like she does when they're talking in code around the girls, but Patrick doesn't know yet what the code is here. He trusts her though. Dallas isn't Chicago, and the Stars don't feel like his team, not yet, but Abby's not wrong very often, so things are probably gonna be okay. 

*

Patrick figures out what the code is after he scores his first goal of the pre-season against the Lightning. It's not a big deal, just the preseason, but he still gets some head pats and fist bumps and back slaps once they head to the locker room. Segs flings an arm around Patrick's shoulders and crows, "I've got a good feeling about this line, baby!" Across the room, Benny gives them a broad grin, like he's got a good feeling too. Patrick's pretty sure he agrees. 

He's just finished his shower when his phone rings, the picture of Abby and the girls in their matching victory green #10 jerseys flashing up on the screen. 

"Congratulations on the goal, babe," she says, when Patrick picks up. "Put me on speaker and give the phone to Jamie, would you?" 

Patrick blinks, but when he glances at Jamie, he's looking at Patrick expectantly, like he and Abby are somehow on the same page. So Patrick hands over the phone. A few of the guys are still in the showers, some of them engrossed in their own post-game phone calls. Everyone else, though, is listening to the conversation, not even bothering to pretend otherwise. 

"Great win," Abby says. "Any plans to celebrate?" 

Jamie licks his lips. "Uh, yeah, you know, if the guys are up for it. Especially our new guys, we really want to make sure they feel appreciated and welcome, you know?"

"Mm-hmm. And how do you do that, down here in Texas?" 

There's a little bit of pink coming out in Jamie's cheeks when he answers. "We'd just take good care of 'em. Make him feel good, let him know he did a great job for us out there, that we're excited to have him on our team." He's watching Patrick as he talks, smiling warmly. 

"Tell me a little more," Abby says. "Just to make sure everybody's on the same page here." Patrick can hear Abby's breath coming a little faster, crackling through the speakerphone, and he knows that she asked for details because she's looking out for him, making sure that everything that's about to happen is gonna be something they're both okay with, but it's getting her off too. Patrick loves it. He's a little anxious, but he's mostly just really turned on, feeling the way his teammates' eyes are dragging over him, sizing him up. Segs' pupils are blown, his gaze dark and eager; a couple of stalls down, Spezza's grinning at him.

"I--we'd only do stuff that he wanted," Jamie says, still blushing. "Nothing that would hurt him or anything--unless. Uhm." He trails off, ducking his head. 

"Here, Chubbs, let me field this one for a minute," Spezza says, stepping up to take the phone from him. Jamie relinquishes it with a grateful look. 

"Hey, Abby," Spezza says. "Thanks for sharing Sharpy with us. Like the Captain was saying, we'll take good care of him. Does he have a safe word we should know, just in case?" 

"For this, it's just safeword." That's the one Abby gives him every time they're with somebody else, something easy and impersonal. "No gags or bondage, but you can hold him down." 

"Got it," Spezza says. He looks around the room, and there's a low chorus of agreement from the guys. "What else?"

"Hickeys are fine, but no other marks," Abby says. She sounds so calm and in control, the whole team hanging on her words, and Patrick doesn't feel anxious anymore, just eager, ready to really belong, to be appreciated and told how good he is. "Anybody who didn't get Jamie recent bloodwork needs a condom." 

"Anybody else have those to give me?" Jamie pipes up, scanning the room. 

"Shit," Val mumbles. "I can get on my phone?" 

"Totally," Tyler says. "C'mere, I'll show you." 

"I think we're all set, Abby," Jamie says. "Do you want to stay on the phone?" 

"Patrick can tell me all about it later," Abby says, and god, Patrick loves how filthy she makes that sound. He's looking forward to that almost as much as he is to the pounding he's about to take.

"Have fun, boys," Abby says and hangs up. 

Everybody looks at Jamie, instinctively waiting for the captain to set the tone. Patrick's kind of expecting him to blush and stammer some more, but apparently he's found his comfort zone, because he just says, "Okay, Sharpy, lose the towel, but stay where you are, on your feet." It's the same voice he uses for directing a play, competent and heavy with the expectation of being obeyed. 

Patrick lets the towel crumple around his ankles. His dick is half-hard from listening to Abby tell his team how they could fuck him, and Seggy's eyes go straight to it. Val's gaze is darting up and down Patrick's body, like he wants to look but isn't sure how much he's allowed to. Spezza and Demers are just grinning at him speculatively, and Jamie's got that same soft smile from before. Kari and Niemi are paying attention, but their faces don't give anything away. Beside them Jordie's got his arm draped over Klingberg's shoulders, whispering something to him that's making his face go red while Oduya's smirking on his other side. Patrick stands a little straighter and resists the urge to shake his hair back and give them the media smile. He knows he looks good, and they're his team, it's not like he needs to turn up the charm factor. 

Jamie gives them all a few seconds to get an eyeful, and then he steps in close, so Patrick can feel the heat rolling off him, still damp from the shower. He smells like fake coconut from his shampoo. 

"Beauty moves, Sharpy," Jamie says. "You did everything just right, showed 'em how you're gonna light it up with us this year." Patrick's seen guys get rewarded for good play before, with blowjobs in the shower or getting bent over a bench, but he's not expecting it when Jamie follows the praise with a surprisingly sweet kiss, curling a hand around the back of Patrick's neck and sucking gently on his lower lip. One of the guys wolf-whistles. 

"We're gonna make you feel so good," Jamie tells him, and drops to his knees. That must be the signal for the rest of the guys to get in on the action, or maybe Seggy's just out of self-control, because Jamie's barely got a hand on Patrick's dick before Segs is kissing him sloppily. 

"Can't wait to play on your line," Segs mumbles into his jaw. "Gonna be so hot together." Fuck yes they are, and it's starting right here, with Jamie's mouth on Patrick's dick and Segs' tongue in Patrick's mouth. Spezza and Demers are there now too; Daddy is petting his hair, nails scritching against his scalp, murmuring a warm stream of French in his ear that makes his insides feel warm and liquid, even though he can't understand a word of it. Spezza is pressed up against his back, reaching around to rub his thumbs over Patrick's nipples til they're hard and tender. 

"Goddamn, Shooter," Oduya says. "These Dallas boys know how to show their appreciation, huh?"

Patrick moans into Segs' mouth in agreement, and Segs pulls back a little to grin at him. "You ain't seen nothing yet." At their feet, Jamie hums in agreement, and Patrick can't help the way his hips jerk into the vibration thrumming around his dick.

"Easy there, Sharpy," Jordie rumbles, curling his hands around Patrick's hips as Jamie sputters. "Save that for when Tyler's down there, he can take it." 

"We gotta work on your deepthroating, Chubbs," Segs says. He slides down to his knees beside Jamie and gives him a sleazy smile. "I volunteer as tribute." 

"I thought we were showing Sharpy a good time here," Spezza says, nudging Segs with his foot. 

"You got it, Tits," Tyler says. He nudges Jamie out of the way and fucking goes to town, like Patrick's dick is the popsicle from the Body Issue shoot, except now there's also a soundtrack of happy pornographic moans to go with it. Jordie lets go of his hips, and Patrick takes him at his word, digging his fingers into Segs' hair and fucking into his mouth. 

Daddy and Spezza are still working him over, and most of the other guys have circled in now too, stroking him or offering quiet praise in English and French and Swedish and a soft thread of Finnish from the goalies. A couple of them have their hands on their own dicks. It's so fucking good, and it doesn't even matter that he can't understand more than half of what they're saying, he's surrounded by his team, and they're proud of him, they want him here, and Patrick's whole body is lighting up from their hands and mouths on him. 

"Getting close, Sharpy?" Jamie asks. Tyler does something swirly and complicated with his tongue and a second later Spezza scrapes his nails over Patrick's nipples. He groans and arches back against Spezza's chest; Tyler swallows around his dick. 

"Okay, Segs, time to quit showing off. Don't want him to finish up before the fun really gets started," Jamie says. Segs makes an actual disappointed noise, but does what he's told. Patrick whimpers. 

"It's okay, bud," Demers says. "You're gonna feel awesome this way, I promise."

"Too bad you're so old," Segs teases, headbutting him in the hip. "It'd take you way too long to get it back up again." 

Patrick flicks his ear. "Maybe, but once I did I could fuck you so long and slow you'd cry."

"Okay," Segs says happily, and that's definitely something Patrick's gonna have to bring up with Abby after this is over.

"But it's Sharpy's turn for that right now," Jamie says. "You wanna get on the bench? On your back, we want to see your face."

Spezza lays a couple of towels down to protect his back, and when Patrick gets settled, Demers tucks his feet up, spreading him out for all of them. He's shivering a little, mostly with anticipation, but there's some nerves mixed in there too. Spezza rubs a hand over his belly. 

"You're so good for us," he says. "I know you've been working hard out there, but back here you don't have to do anything, okay? We've gotcha." 

Patrick can't really help the high-pitched happy noise that swells up in the back of his throat at that, but it's okay, because Spezz's still petting his stomach, and Fidds is ducking down to kiss him, and the rest of the guys are clustered around, still keeping up their quiet multilingual stream of praise. Seggy reaches out and tangles his fingers with Patrick's, ducking down to kiss him again when Fidds pulls back. 

Patrick hears Jamie talking quietly to the couple of guys who're wearing condoms, making sure they're set up, and then there's the click and squelch of the lube bottle. It's weirdly loud over the guys' talking, and they all go quiet, watching Jamie standing there with a palmful of lube, letting it warm up. Val makes an impatient noise, then flushes violently when everybody's eyes snap to him and a couple of the guys laugh. 

"Don't worry," Daddy says, not even bothering to hide his amusement. "You'll get your turn." 

"Val's just saying what we're all thinking," Segs says. "C'mon, Jamie, hurry up. Sharpy's so ready for it, look." And yeah, Patrick's dick is leaking a little onto his belly, just under where Spezza's still rubbing little slow circles with his hand and he's breathing hard, but he doesn't really mind waiting, not with everybody's attention on him, radiating affection and cameraderie.

When Jamie touches him, though, sliding a slick finger down behind Patrick's balls, Patrick squirms desperately, seeking more pressure and friction. It fucks up the towels under him, and Jordie and Daddy take his weight for a second while Kari smoothes them back out. 

"Impatient, huh?" Jamie says. "Relax, Sharpy, we've got plenty of time, and everybody's real excited about making you feel good. You need somebody to help you stay still while I get you ready?"

Patrick's really, really glad he'd picked up what Abby was putting down when she was on the phone with Spezza. He can't quite ask for it, can't just say yes, but he arches up off the bench, and that's a good enough answer for Jamie.

"You got it," Spezz says, shifting to press his forearm down across Patrick's hips, pinning him. Daddy and Jordie each curl a hand behind his knees, taking some of the tension off of his thigh muscles. Jamie slicks him up slow and thorough, stretching and crooking a couple of fingers inside him until Patrick's toes are curling, and Oduya and Segs each have a hand around his wrists, pinning him to the bench. 

"I can take it," Patrick pleads. "I'm ready, Jamie, please."

"I know you are, bud, but you gotta be patient," Jamie says. He draws the prep out for another couple of minutes, and then, almost before Patrick registers that his fingers are gone, he's sliding in. Patrick lets out a breathy, whining sigh, and Jamie grins down at him. 

"Yeah, you like that," he says, and drops down to bite Patrick's chin gently before setting up a slow, deep rhythm that shakes Patrick all the way to his core every time Jamie bottoms out. Patrick lets himself get lost in it, just barely anchored by his teammate's hands on his wrists and legs. When Jamie comes, he slumps down over Patrick and presses their sweaty foreheads together for a second before he pulls out and makes room for Seggy to take his turn. 

At first, Segs tries to tease, moving his hips in little shallow circles, but Rous reaches over to swat him on the ass, and Segs shudders. 

"You score a hat trick, and maybe the Captain will spank you for real," Rous says, smirking. "But right now, fuck Sharp like you mean it." Segs loves being told what to do; he likes a shorter, faster rhythm than Jamie, and the rush of it pushes Patrick as close as he's going to get to coming without a hand on his dick. 

"You're up, Val," Jamie says, sprawled out on the bench next to them with Tyler leaning into his shoulder. 

Val gives Patrick a nervous little smile when he leans over him, carefully lining his dick up and shoving in in careful little jerks, til Patrick clenches down on him, and he loses it, and comes twenty seconds later. He looks mortified, but Segs reaches over to ruffle his hair, and Nemo gives him a fist bump. Patrick's too far gone to do anything but groan appreciatively.

Jordie's next, pounding him hard enough that he slides up a little on the bench when Jordie comes, and Daddy and Spezza have to slide him back down so that Rous and Kari and Nemo can have their turns with him. It's all starting to blur together, everybody's bodies in and around his in an ebb and flow of sensation, pushing him right up to the edge of orgasm, but never tipping him over. 

When it's Oduya's turn, he rubs his dick against Patrick's hip, and Patrick feels empty and still. Oduya's rhythm stutters right when he starts to look like he's getting close, and Patrick can't figure out why he's stopping, but he's too far gone to string the words together to ask. 

"You can come on him," Spezz says, "Go on, Johnny, mark him up," and Oduya blows his load all over Patrick's chest. 

"Thanks, Shooter," he mumbles into Patrick's ear, nuzzling him, like it's Patrick doing a favour for the team. Demers steps in to take Oduya's place, and there's no way Patrick has the energy or will right now to touch himself when he's not supposed to, but Demers pins his wrists anyway. Patrick puts up a feeble wriggle of protest, and then moans happily when Daddy's answer is to put more weight into his grip. 

"See, Klinger, look how much he's loving this," Patrick hears Jordie murmur from overhead. "If you want to, it'd make you both feel good, I promise."

"Yeah, very good," Val agrees. "Don't need be shy." There's a chorus of quiet encouragement from the rest of the guys who've taken their turns, and Spezza helps Klinger get gloved up and then guides him in until he bottoms out. Patrick loves the feeling of the team looking out for him and Klinger, trying to make it good for both of them. 

After Klinger finishes, Patrick closes his eyes and just sinks into the feeling of being empty, of the sweat and come slick on his skin, and the quiet buzz of his teammates' voices around him. His dick is still hard and leaking, but the needy ache of it feels far away, a distant concern overshadowed by how good he feels, sloppy and hot and tender, his whole body loose and heavy. The team will take care of it, just like they've been doing all evening, and he doesn't have to do anything but lie here and be good for them.

"Attaboy, Sharpy," Spezza says, stroking a hand through Patrick's sweaty hair. Patrick hums happily at the praise. "You've been so, so good. Think you can take just a little more?" 

Patrick nods. He can take anything they want to give him. There are tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes by now, and somebody's calloused thumb wipes them away as Spezza starts fucking him, slow and gentle, like he's trying to ease Patrick down from the headspace he's in. 

"Gonna let you come now," Spezza tells him, reaching down to squeeze Patrick's balls lightly. The guys who'd given him some space come crowding back in. Daddy's got a hand on Patrick's dick, jerking him in time with Spezza's careful thrusts. Tyler's bent in half to kiss him, and Oduya's on his knees, mouthing at his fingers. There are other hands on him, rubbing come and sweat into his skin, kneading at his thighs, gripping his shoulders. Someone's beard scrapes against his throat as they leave sucking kisses down the length of his throat.

Patrick's orgasm wells up in him like floodwater behind a dam, slow and inexorable, until his breath is coming in little hiccuping sobs, and he hears Jamie say, "C'mon, Sharpy, come for us, show us how much you liked this," and Daddy twists his hand on Patrick's dick, and whoever's nuzzling his neck sinks their teeth into his collarbone. Patrick comes all over his stomach, shuddering into his teammate's hands and spasming around Spezz's dick. Spezza comes right afterwards, pulling out just as Patrick becomes painfully sensitive. 

He's not sure how long the guys just let him lie there, petting him and making approving noises, talking quietly with each other while he floats on happy post-orgasm endorphins. After a while, he starts to feel kind of uncomfortable, cold and sticky, but he doesn't have the energy to do anything about it. The guys are still looking out for him, though. 

Spezza levers him upright, with some help from Jordie, and they get him on his feet. Patrick grimaces at the feeling of come dripping down his thighs. 

"Okay, Shooter, let's get you cleaned up and take you back to Abby," Oduya says. Patrick thinks about curling up around Abby in their big soft bed, still sore and used up from this, and sighs happily. 

Demers has got a couple of the showers running hot already, filling the room with steam, and Oduya helps Patrick stay on his feet while Daddy and Spezza clean him up. Patrick is so fucking lucky, he thinks, tipping his head back obediently for Spezza to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He's giving this team his all, and they're giving their best right back. Leaving Chicago and the legacy of the Cups they'd won together had been hard, one of the hardest things he's ever done, but they're building something important in Dallas, and Patrick's glad to be a part of it.

"I'm gonna drive you home," Spezz says after Patrick's been dried off and bundled into his street clothes. The guys have started to trickle out, headed for their own celebrations, but the ones who are still there send him out with hugs or head pats or quick easy kisses. Segs wraps him in a tight hug and holds on for a while.

Spezza's car is warm and comfortable, and Patrick falls asleep against the window during the drive to the house Abby found for them. She's waiting for him when Spezza drops him off at the door, in the oversized Cubs shirt she likes to sleep in, her hair down around her face. 

"Thanks for bringing him home, Jason," she says, giving Spezza a hug. "Have a good night."

"Already did," Spezza says, with a ridiculous giggle. Abby shoos him away with a laugh, then pulls Patrick in for a kiss. 

"Was it good for you?" she asks, tracing one of the bruises under his ear. "It looks like it was good."

"Fucking amazing," Patrick says through a yawn, burying his face in her hair. 

Abby laughs softly. "I knew they were good guys," she says. "I can't wait to hear all about it." Patrick hums in agreement and lets her lead him down the hall to their bed.


End file.
